A tu lado, y fuera del alcance de tus manos
by inubuggymiau
Summary: Un oneshoot para ustedes... Kagome mira a Inuyasha, desea tenerlo cerca, pero están muy lejos, tan solo puede pensar y anhelar en silencio que algún día sus caminos se junten. Es InuKag, reviews por fa!


Hola de nuevo, esta historia es una especie de oneshoot, espero que les agrade, no está muy buena, pero al menos léanla ¿sip?. Bueno como saben ninguna de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, y aunque no los nombro de forma directa, es necesario que haga esta aclaración, aunque les aseguro que en sueños Inu es solo mío!!!!!!

**A TU LADO, Y FUERA DEL ALCANCE DE TUS MANOS**

No puedo dejar de mirarte, mis ojos son presa fácil ante tu presencia, necesitan de ti, ¿será que algún día dirigirás los tuyos hacia mí?, estás a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, con ella a tu lado, siempre con ella, la amas, lo sé, puedo distinguir claramente como tu rostro se ilumina cuando se te acerca, y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿por qué?, ¿por qué el destino nos puso en rumbos distintos?

¿Algún día llegarás a saber lo que siento por ti?, lo pienso mejor y sé que la pregunta no es esa, debería mejor cuestionarme a mí misma y decirme ¿algún día me atreveré a revelar lo que siento por ti?, lamentablemente mi mente sabe la respuesta, mis labios saborean lo amargo de tener aquella certeza, y ahí vas de nuevo, sonríes, y no puedo omitir que aquel gesto me llena, talvés ese es mi destino, sentir como tu presencia recorre por mis venas y tú ni lo sospechas.

Algo llama tu atención, estoy segura, pues observo atenta como tus ojos exploran el alrededor, ¿será que lograrás descubrir que estoy tan cerca de ti?, no, claro que no, tan solo querías contemplar por un momento al resto de presencias que se confunden delante de mí, que irónico es todo esto, escasos centímetros nos distancian y sin embargo ambos sabemos que es toda una eternidad la que nos separa, tú vas por ahí, totalmente inconsciente de que yo estoy aquí, esperándote, mirándote, grabando tu figura en mi cabeza para poder recordarte cuando el dolor me abate.

Una vez más las manos de mi rival sienten tu piel, y no puedo dejar de imaginar el deleite que percibe al deslizar sus dedos por tu tibia tez, ¿algún día ese privilegio será mío?, ni siquiera el tiempo que nos espera sabe si lo conseguiré, pero mi corazón no deserta de la idea de que aquel momento ansiosa esperaré.

Correspondes a sus caricias, luces tan contento al tenerla que me recuerdas la ilusión que desborda de un niño que recibe un juguete por vez primera, ya tus amigos se han dado cuenta y procuran dejarlos solos para que disfruten sin inhibiciones de la situación, y distingo como el suelo recibe con los brazos abiertos a mi dolido corazón, sin saberlo estás desdibujando de mi alma la ilusión, ¿cómo decirte que guardo en mis adentros suficiente amor para los dos?

Besos van y vienen y las caricias que se propician al torturarme se divierten, se ve entre ustedes como el sentimiento con cada día que pasaron y con los que les falta por pasar crece y crece, y yo aquí, sentada sin poder hacer nada, totalmente enamorada de una persona que solo se reunirá conmigo en la nada, los minutos pasan y la escena se burla al verme destrozada, para los dos no existe nadie a su alrededor, son solo ustedes dos, ni el viento ni el caos de los seres que los acompañan perturban la expresión de su supuesto amor.

Parece que la agonía ha cesado, al fin se despide de ti y se aleja tras haber disfrutado de tu abrazo, contemplo absorta como aquel lugar a tu lado me está esperando, y en el fondo sé que jamás por mi será colmado, qué injusto es saber que a pesar de todo mi esperanza no se ha ocultado.

Ocupas un poco más de tu tiempo pensando y tus cabellos dejan de brillar al ver como se anuncia el ocaso, te pones de pie y encaminas tus pasos hacia el lugar que aún poseo dentro del espacio, y de nuevo tengo la certeza que tu mirada no se desviará para observarme, continúas hacia delante y cada vez son menos los milímetros que distamos, ya no puedo más, mi cuerpo se ha descoordinado y la fuerza me ha abandonado, y ante tu presencia el libro que aún sostenían mis manos ha caído, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú el que presencie mi torpeza?, pero no importa, de seguro voltearás y continuarás tu camino sin haberte percatado de lo sucedido, entonces podré recobrar el sentido y recuperar el objeto que ante mi descuido he perdido.

Pero, ¿qué haces?, no se supone que reaccionaras de esa manera, has desafiado con tu actitud todas mis ideas, ¿estoy soñando?, ¿eres tú en realidad quien ha detenido su camino para alcanzar el libro que en la hierba se encontraba tendido?, veo como te incorporas y extiendes tu mano hacia mí, no sé que hacer, te contemplé más de una hora ansiando tenerte cerca y ahora que lo consigo solo puedo fingir sonreír, me das tiempo y al darme cuenta recibo de ti algo más que la respuesta a mi deseo, me ves, muy atento y callado, y sin más que un semblante tranquilo me susurras…

- "ten más cuidado ñiña… y por cierto,…qué hermosa es tu sonrisa" -

**Fin**

ja ja ja una pequeña locura se me ha ocurrido, y lo peor de todo es que lo publiqué, disculpen si no es de su agrado, pero ya se me hacía necesario escribir algo, y como aún no acabo el capítulo de mi otra historia, decidí poner a su consideración este pequeño momentito de inspiración, es súper corto, pero ni modo, cualquier opinión saben que tienen toda la confianza para hacérmela saber, y no se preocupen, creo que otro de estos "lapsus brutus" no van a volver a suceder.

Cuídense mucho y beshos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InNuBuGgYMiaU!!!!!


End file.
